


Arcane Adventures

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Cobblepot is a dick, DAMNIT HARVEY COVERING UP MURDERS, Orpans, So is Lady Arkham, Violence, murder investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: 2 children. On a hunt for venegence for a crime committed 3 years ago.But how can you get justice when nobody knows the crime was committed?How can they keep up their normal personas when more criminals want to hide the crime away.The bat makes it harder to get to the middle if the crime.But is he friend or foe?





	Arcane Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> ok, like. im not torturing harvey. he's my favorite character in the batman universe. i actually choose to save him over selina during the debate scene in the telltale batman series.
> 
> also, in this universe, two-face doesnt exist. i dont like him in this story for storyline purposes. but theres actually no universe in which two-face doesnt exist  
> if you save him during the debate, he still changes, because of getting hit. and if you dont save him, its the same, but his face is just burnt off. also, canon, is he'd been splashed with acid and became two face. so theres no universe where harvey is happy  
> Ill probably update this once a month or once a week. Depends if it gets popular on my page

Arcane and Idelic crouched-walked as they went across the rooftop.

"Shh, i heard somebody walking across a bit ago..." Arcane said, and opened her mouth to speak again but somebody picked them both up by the scruff of their shirts

"What are you doing up here." A gravelly voice spoke.

"i-i u-uhm!" Idelic stammered, and Arcane hit him on the shoulder

"You kids shouldn't be up here. Go home." The voice said again, and they throw Arcane Idelic down

Arcane looked up at the figure.

**Batman.**

"Y-Your batman!" Arcane screeched, grabbing Idelic's hand and yanking him up, and backing away. Summoning her staff from the cuffs on her wrists

"And your in danger. Get off the ro--" Something hit Arcane in the side, knocking her over the edge of the building.

"ARCANE!" Idelic screamed, grabbing her as she went down

Arcane was breathing heavily, blood pouring from her side.

Batman hoisted them up, and Arcane winced, leaning/snuggling into Idelic

"She's hurt. I can help her." Batman paused, weighing his options for a moment. "Hand her to me."

Batman clicked something in his ear, and then something on his throat

He turned away for a moment, muffling his voice.

"Alfred. I'm bringing hope two kids, one is severely injured. Clear any signs of batman in the guest room."

_ "Will do sir." _

Batman turned around, clicking his voice modifier back on

He picked up the girl from the boys hands, and the boy followed behind batman.

They got down off the roof, and got into the batmobile, both children small enough to fit in the passenger seat

 

He drove to Wayne Manor, pulling up and walking in the front door and up the stairs, and putting both children in the guest bed.

He walked down the stairs, and made his way into his own room.

He took off his Batman gear, and put on his casual attire.

He entered the guest room, holding a bowl of alcohol and a rag

"This is going to hurt." He said, in a soft and gentle voice, as he began wiping down her wound.

She winced and hissed a few times, but was otherwise quiet

After Bruce had her patched up, and rested for a little bit, they settled on taking the kids home.

Bruce got into his car, both kids sitting in the seat again

"Where do you kids live?"

"G-Gotham Heights, sir.."

Bruce nodded, and sped off.

They arrived at a 2 story house, with a small patio out front.

"Stay safe." Bruce said as the kids got out of the car.

"Hope, we just saw Batman!" Preston whispered as Bruce drove off.

"I-I k-know. Lets g-get inside and g-get changed. It's almost time for school."

Preston nodded, entering the house and getting dressed

Hope wore a dark blue  sweater dress, with dark blue leggings, and short uggs.

Preston, wore a hoodie and jeans.

They waved to their parents, and got on the bus.

Sitting next to their friends Emeely, Mia, and Bobbi

"Hey."Hope said, smiling.

 

They arrived at the school, getting off the bus and arriving at their respective classrooms

 

A voice rang on the intercom   
_ Good morning students, time for Today's Announcements. _   
_ This morning at 9:00am, Bruce Wayne will be visiting the honors classes for the Seventh Grade. _

_ starting with Hollensworth's class, and then moving to Ionics. _

"Alright kids.  You will each talk to Mr.Wayne. We will go down the role and you will talk to Mr. Wayne for 5 minutes."` Hollens said.

They went down the role, until it hit Hope’s

“Hope Odoinae”Hollens said, and She walked out to where Wayne stood.

"Hello there." Wayne said.

"Hi." She said

"How are you?" Bruce started   
"I'm ok." Hope said.

They were silent for a second

"Thank you for saving me and Idelic.." The girl looked up, and he looked to see she had a hand covering her side

"Your the masked person i saw on the roof?"

She nodded. "Idelic is my friend. He's the one i live with."

"You two seemed like siblings to me."

"No.. I live with him. I have since i was 9,, My parents.. t-they..got killed..."

Bruce's eyes widened, her story was like his...

 

"When.. You found me that night, on the rooftop. Did you realize where we were overlooking?" She paused, looking up at Bruce, and seeing his confusion, she continued on."We were overlooking crime alley. Where your parents were shot." She paused again, her fists clenching, and sparks of magic coming off of her cuffs on her wrists. "Thats where my parents were killed, too."

Bruce's eyes widened again, and he put a hand on the girls shoulders. "They never caught the person who killed my parents. I plan to find them for myself and personally beat their heads in."

"Thats not justice, Killing them wont bring your parents back.. i learned that too.."

"We don't have much time left until another student comes out here." She paused, reaching for the door handle. She mumbled something With that, she walked back into her  classroom

Bruce shook his head, and finished talking to all of the students

Lunch came, and Bruce offered to monitor the children.

He saw the girl, sitting at a circular table with 5 other kids, all laughing and giggling.

Acting like normal children

Besides the girl who only offered her name as "A."

She would respond to a joke with a normal childish laughter, before zoning out again

 

Suddenly, a boy flicked a carrot at her, and she stop zoning out.

She stood up, wincing a little bit as she did so, and approached the boy

"Look, Gotham's scum of the earth. Taya Migin." 'A' said, and suddenly the boy let out a scream.

'A' had kicked her leg fast enough that the boy  had fallen and got a nasty nosebleed.

'A' laughed, but winced and held her side as she walked back to her seat, and took her hand off her side, showing blood

"pres, we need to get out and get our suits. the meeting with the mayor cant wait. if i wait till when we wanted to go, ill have been into much pain to talk to him. lets go." She took Preston's hand, and walked past Wayne, giving him a malicious grin

Wayne looked surprised, and the kids exited the building and disappeared off into the foggy rain

Bruce clicked something in his head. "Alfred, i need a drop off of my gear. i think those kids have bad intentions.."

_ "Will do, Master Bruce." _

Bruce walked out, alerting the front office of his leave.

Bruce made it to where his stuff was dropped off at, suiting up and beginning to track where the two children had went

"Mayor Dent's office."

"What could they want with Harvey.."

_ "You said.. the girl.. Her parents were killed in crime alley, but nobody heard about it. Perhaps a cover up on Dent's part..?" _ Alfred said.

"Maybe."

_ ~cut to Harvey Dent's office. _

Harvey sat at his desk, filing papers out..

"You dont enjoy that, do you? Staying in an office, while others take care of your problems." They said, and a black figure dropped from the roof onto Harvey's desk

"Like somebody taking care of my parents."

"W-Who are you." Harvey said, standing up

"Why~ I. Am. Hell."

She uppercutted Harvey, and he fell backwards into the wall.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME OR I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!"

"Hehe~ Alright. I'm Arcane~ I'm your new best friend."

"W-What. What do you mean?" Harvey said, shakiness in his voice

"You covered up The Odoinae murder."

"What?"

"3 years ago. Crime Alley. Loki and Atini. Both shot once in the head, both found dead on site.:

"That little girl. You covered up her parents murder. Now, she has to go everyday thinking about a what if. What if i'd attacked them? What if i'd called for help."

"What?"

"You covered up my parents murder! YOU DIDNT LET ANYBODY KNOW THAT THEY WERE MURDERED IN THAT VILE ALLEYWAY!"

Tears streamed down the revealed part of Arcane's face.

She was pulled back by Batman, and she began to wildly swing her arms despite her side wounds protest.

She knocked the cowl off his face

He kept his face away from harvey, not letting him see.

He put the cowl back on his face, and picked up Arcane by her neck

"Don't ever. Attack. Anybody. Again." Batman said, throwing her down

"He covered them up! Gotham won't know what happened to my parents because of him!"

She stood to get up, but fell on her knees again as red bled through and fell onto the carpet below

Another black figure dropped down, rushing over to Arcane's side.

Harvey looked at Batman, and his eyes widened. "Bruce?"

"Not now, Harvey. I'll explain soon."

"You two have caused enough trouble for now." Batman forced them onto the balcony, and gave them a look

"You two, that was stupid. Dent could have had you two arrested." Bruce spoke, growling

“Dent is the reason my parents killer hasnt been caught yet.” She growled, but her tone lost its malicious intent as she whimpered in pain.   
“Get her home, ill deal with Dent.”

Bruce walked back into the room, looking at Harvey.

“So. Bruce Wayne. Your Batman?” Harvey said, staring Bruce in the face.

“I’d rather you have not found out. Don’t tell anybody. Gordon knows, and you and him are the only two that need to know.” Bruce said as he crouched down and put his cowl back on.

“Who were those kids? What did that girl have against me.” Harvey said, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know.. But i need to ask you and Gordon some questions. Meet me down at the station.” With that, Bruce glided off the balcony.


End file.
